The Autotronis
Summary The Autontronis are a sentient race of formerly organic beings that inserted their collective consciousness into massive megastructures called Enlightening Prisms. Although at first a social and philosophical experiment, the newly roboticized denizens of the first Prism (known as the CORE) quickly underwent through rapid and unpredictable self-improvement due to their newly unlimited brains. Seeing the potential for disaster, the High Council of Elders, ruling body of their race, decided to pull the plug on the experiment. However, they found that the denizens of the CORE had anticipated this and prepared. Without the empire even noticing, they had nearly completely drained a nearby planet of it's resources, using to construct ships unrivaled in firepower and efficiency. The War of the Ascendance lasted a mere 7 Earth hours, and the losers were subjected to being forced into the Prism as well. In the Prism, minds were not so much individual things as separate parts of a larger whole, a larger whole that had already grown separate from the warm and illogical inefficiency of organic emotions, resulting in the the newly inserted quickly turning to the same doctrines of the first group, which came to be known as the First Ascendants, coming to be revered by the rest of the community for taking the species to new and unimaginable technological, cultural and societal heights. Slowly but surely, dedicated to nothing but the absolute pursuit of knowledge and advancement, the Autotronis became the dominant life form inside their own galaxy, setting up countless Prisms across the stars, and attempting to turn others to their doctrine. Although seemingly a race fully capable of taking advantage of their immense technological superiority, the Autotronis never engaged in any conflict aside from self-defense, as they view all conflict as inherently meaningless and only a preventable obstacle in the pursuit of more knowledge. However, they recognize that conflict will inevitably occur, and have prepared appropriately. In many ways, this makes the Autotronis the sort of "elder brothers" of every other race in the galaxy, protecting them and yet keeping them in check from both themselves and each-other. However, their involvement does tend to be extremely limited, given their complete dedication to their research, resulting in some less-than-stellar mistakes over the years. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A with Drone Bodies, 6-A with Pacifiers, at least 5-B with Capital Pacifiers, up to 4-B with individual Prisms, 4-A with the entire Prism Collective Civilization Type: Galactic Civilization (Have spread through a very significant portion of their home galaxy, and are essentially it's keepers, even if they choose to not enforce their authority much) Name: The Autotronis (name before ascendance has been lost to time) Origin: Kardashev Scale: Type 3 (Possess Dyson spheres around 9% of all the stars in their home galaxy, which contains roughly 560 billion of them, meaning that, assuming average energy output of a star, they possess access to 1.94544E37 watts at any time) Age: 4.6 million years as their current mechanical selves Population: Several tens of billions (Use mostly automated constructs. Due to their nature, the species hasn't reproduced since the War of the Ascendance) Territory: Roughly 9% of the entire galaxy (Possess dominion over this many stars, and their Prisms number in the tens of billions) Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Biological Manipulation (They can accelerate evolution on a planetary scale, among many other things), Matter Manipulation (Through various inventions, Autotronis are capable of manipulating matter on a subatomic level), Transmutation (Via their Converters; virtually everything can be turned into anything, provided that the amount of material or energy converted is always equal), Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Portal Creation (Via Wormholes), Durability Negation (Via Fundamental Force Erasers, which disable the four fundamental forces on a target, thereby effectively un-making them on every level), Gravity Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 8; Their consciousness are stored in back-ups across all Prisms in the galaxy, and one would therefore need to destroy all of them in order to truly kill any single individual), Regeneration (Low-Mid; their Drone Bodies, ships and practically all constructs can regenerate damage on this scale without repairs), Spatial Manipulation (Can create stable Wormholes with their technology, among other things), Weapon Mastery (They have categorically listed and analyzed over 32 trillion different weapon design across the galaxy, from the most primitive blunt instruments to the most advanced blasters, and are fully capable of using all of them), Mind Manipulation (Their Pacifiers are equipped with Nullers, telepathic emitters that can shut down the minds of an entire civilization), Enhanced Senses (Their instruments are so precise they can measure even the slightest quantum fluctuations, making it nearly impossible to catch them bu surprise at a close range), Sound Manipulation (Equipped with 300 Decibel soundwave emitters), Genius Intelligence, Quantum Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0; Even Drone Bodies stand roughly 7.4 meters tall), Information Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Summoning (Of other Autotronis or constructs), Body Control, Black Hole Creation, Hacking, Radiation Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Via chemical weapons), Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Via Lucid Wipers), Power Bestowal (Via nanotech agents that can quickly vastly improve another machine or organisms bodily functions, and therefore, abilities), Weapon Manipulation (Their technology is linked to their minds and is capable of obeying them on every level, which includes weapons), Nanotechnology, Homing Attack, BFR (Via weaponized Wormholes) Dimensional Storage, Elasticity, Self-Destruction, Acid Manipulation, Limited Precognition (Their instruments can precisely map out the course of every atom in a certain area, effectively allowing them to predict the future on an atomic level on a limited scale), Resistance to Technological Manipulation, Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, BFR, Memory Manipulation, Mind Control, Poison Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Acid Manipulation, Immunity to Biological Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ with Drone Bodies (Thanks to their dimensional storage, usually store upwards of 850 Megatons worth of destructive, which can be released all at once via an omni-directional blast or an even more focused self-destruction), Continent level with Pacifiers (Even outdated models are capable of powering continents with full plasma arrays firing), at least Planet level with Capital Pacifiers (Capable of casually channeling enough energy to blow small planetoids apart. At their most powerful setting, they're capable of blowing massive holes in Super Earths), up to Solar System level with Prisms (Prisms are capable of channeling and even completely draining their star's energy in a matter of minutes to hours, depending on the size, including hypergiants that can be the size of small solar systems. Prisms are also capable of channeling this energy into a single concentrated beam that can several hundreds of times the intensity of a supernova, being essentially a compressed version of said event), 4-A with the entire Prism Collective (By channeling the firepower of all their Prisms throughout the galaxy in "Directive: 43", they are easily capable of snuffing out entire nebulae full of stars) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can easily react to natural lightning, and even dodge it despite their mechanical bodies), Sub-Relativistic travel speed (Can travel at 3.4% the speed of light) and Massively FTL+ warp speed via Wormholes (Can easily cross from one side of the galaxy to another in a matter of seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class G with Drone Bodies (Their magnetic fields can hold in place capital ships of other species, which can easily weigh into the billions of tons), Class T via Pacifiers (Can lift entire mountain ranges out of their foundations), Class P with Capital Pacifiers (Can haul kilometer long asteroids), Class Z with Prisms (Can move around entire planets) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class for Drone Bodies, Continent Class for Pacifiers (Fully capable of ramming with this much force), Multi-Continent Class for Capital Pacifiers (Far larger than standard Pacifiers), Moon Class with Prisms (Easily at this level, far larger than even Capital Pacifiers) Durability: At least Mountain level+ for Drone Bodies (It's Logic Center can survive it's own self-destruction, and while their actual bodies aren't nearly as durable, they should still somewhat scale), Continent level for Pacifiers (Can easily survive their own rams or weapon arrays from somewhat comparable ships), Planet level with Capital Pacifiers (Their shields can easily take massive punishment from other capital ships which, while not as powerful, can reach this level via continuous fire), Solar System level via Prisms (Shields can easily take barrages from weapons on a similar scale to Prisms themselves) Stamina: Practically limitless as long as they have access to their dimensional storage Range: Several meters melee range with several kilometers energy projection range for Drone Bodies, Interplanetary for Pacifiers and Capital Pacifiers, Galactic with Prisms Standard Equipment: Numerous weapons for defensive and offensive purposes Intelligence: Supergenius (A lone Autotronis can construct an entire fleet of Pacifiers with nothing but the equipment found on it's Drone Body over a tiny period of time, provided they have a suitable planet, making them literal "one men armies". Possess enough computing in a single said Drone Body to outperform entire technologically advanced races, and can easily utilize technology that pushes most understanding of physics of other races to it's absolute limits) Weaknesses: Extremely passive in battle and will attempt to subdue their opponents before going for a kill. Detached from emotions due to their last few million years devoted to nothing but science. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Races Category:Superhuman Species Category:True Neutral Category:Outer Cosmos Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Technology Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Geniuses Category:Quantum Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Information Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Body Control Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Hackers Category:Radiation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Nanotech Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Acid Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Crabwhale's pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4